Time Brings Change
by NettieC
Summary: AU: When Olivia's world is turned upside down, she's glad to have a friend on her side. However, when that friendship turns to something else, everything seems lost. Now Complete! Read and Review if you please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I am still relatively new to the world of L&O:SVU. This story was written before I knew of Olivia's relationship with her mother and I've since found it to be contradictory to the SVU version. As this is the world of fiction I have to ask you to go along with it and enjoy the ride. **

Friday

Olivia's Apartment

7.25 pm

It was a warm Friday evening as Elliot headed straight from the precinct to the home of his partner. She hadn't seemed herself in recent days and whilst he couldn't fault her professional approach to the Fleming case they had just concluded, she had all but ignored him on a personal level. When he had tried to discuss the matter, after they returned from an interview, he was met with silence, near tears and Olivia's early departure from work. With a sense of trepidation, he knocked on the door.

"Good devening, Sedective Dabler, to what do I owe this plea – shure?" Olivia swung back with the door and Elliot reached in and grabbed her as she giggled.

"Hi Liv," Elliot answered cautiously. "How are you doing?"

"Me? Never bet-ter. Why do you…ask?"

"You haven't been yourself these last few days."

"Aww, are you checking up on me? Ooh, you're so cute." She pinched his cheek as an old aunt would have. Elliot smiled as he watched her half glide, half stumble to the bench.

"Can I buy you a drink, officher?" She reached for the bottle of vodka twice, not managing to get it.

"How about I get it myself?" Elliot retrieved a glass from the cabinet and picked up the half empty bottle. The security wrapper on the bench suggested it had just been opened. He poured himself a drink. "And what are we drinking to…? He followed Olivia to the sofa.

"To nothing." Olivia flopped down.

"Must be something?" Olivia shrugged. "How many drinks ahead are you?"

"Three!" she said enthusiastically, holding up two fingers.

"Oh, I see." Elliot sat down beside her on the chocolate brown sofa. "Liv, what's…?"

"Don't Elliot, please don't. Not tonight." Tears welled and she turned away.

"Okay, okay," he reached and took her hand. "But you know…"

"You're there whenever…la la la. I know. How about you put some music on?"

"Sure," he said, moving towards the stereo. "What would you prefer?"

"I don't care."

Another drink on and with the conversation stilted, Olivia stood, and after a few seconds gained her balance.

"Elli-liot, I'm a big girl. You don't have to stay because I'm inbree…inebr…drunk."

"I know."

"You're free to go and enjoy yourself."

"I know."

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Elliot smiled. "No, I do. I don't need to hurl, just pee." Elliot nodded.

Ten minutes later, when Olivia had not returned, Elliot ventured towards her bedroom and found her seated on the side of the bed.

"Liv, you okay?"

"Yep," she said as she held onto the edge and looked at the floor.

"The bed moving?"

"No!"

"Okay. Liv, look at me." She wouldn't, so he went to her and lifted her chin. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see his face. She already felt bad about the way she had treated him but couldn't handle feeling any worse than she already did.

"Liv…" Elliot spoke softly and Olivia cringed.

"Don't."

"Liv, what…"

"Elliot, please don't."

He put his arms around her and held her close to him, he could feel her trembling. The flood gates opened and Olivia sobbed into his chest, wetting the pale blue shirt he was wearing. He stroked her hair and gently rocked, hoping to placate her. Eventually she stopped and he placed a kiss on her head as he pulled back. She looked up at him, mouthing the word 'sorry'.

"How about you go wash your face and I'll order some food. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Neither, I'm not hungry."

"Olivia, you have to eat. It'll soak up some of that vodka. What do you want?"

"Honestly Elliot, I couldn't…"

"Olivia!"

"Make it pizza."

Olivia decided the best way to freshen up was to have a shower. She stood under the tepid water but it failed to soothe her.

"Apollo 13's on at 10, do you want to watch it?" Elliot called to her.

"Yeah, whatever."

She was still in her room dressing when the doorbell rang. "Elliot, take the money from my purse. It's on the table."

"No, I'll get it."

"Elliot, take the money!"

Not wanting to upset her further he grabbed her brown leather purse and opened the door.

"$24.90 thanks."

Elliot handed over $30 and as he was closing the purse something caught his eye, he took a closer look.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry." Elliot took the order and shut the door. "Ready when you are Liv."

Elliot placed the pizzas on the glass topped coffee table and went to the kitchen for plates and napkins. He poured two glasses of soda and returned to the sitting room. He turned the television and table lamp on and turned off the overhead light.

"Sorry I took so long."

"That's okay, come and sit." He patted the seat beside him. "I got a pepperoni and a supreme and garlic bread."

Despite her initial reluctance, Olivia ate and as the movie started she moved back and snuggled into the corner of the sofa, resting her head on a cushion.

"I can move to the armchair if you want to stretch out."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd rather you stay here, unless you want…"  
"I'm happy right here."

By mid movie, Elliot glanced over and Olivia was asleep. Reaching for the cream throw rug, he gently placed it over her. She slept through the rest of the movie and when the final credits rolled Elliot hit the off switch on the remote. The silence woke her.

"Oh, it's over."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I'm not much company."

"That's okay. Why don't you go to bed?" She shook her head.

Elliot decided to tackle the issue head on. He manoeuvred himself so he would be able to hold onto her. She closed her eyes.

"Olivia, look at me." She did. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Okay, then we're going to have a talk."

"Elliot, really I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I don't want to." She moved to get up but his arms encircled her.

"I know you don't want to but you need to."

"No, I don't need to. I don't need anything. I don't need anyone. I don't need you!" She struggled to break free but his grip tightened.

"Yes you do. You need to do this."

"No I don't," she said but her strength was gone and she collapsed into his arms. For several minutes he sat and held her.

"Liv, why didn't you tell me your mom died?" She shook her head. "When did it happen?"

"Wednesday."

"What happened?"

"Heart attack – very sudden."

"Why didn't you tell me, Liv?" he asked, gently stroking her arm.

"What could you have done?"

"Given you some support."

"I don't need support."

"No, I can see you're handling this well."

"I'm handling it as well as I can!" She broke free and jumped up from the sofa.

"I know you are – but why do it alone?"

"Because I am alone!"

She rushed into the bedroom and Elliot followed. "Are you happy now? I'm alone – all alone. No mother, never had a father, no living relatives, no husband or children – no one. I have to do it alone because I am alone." She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

"Hey Liv," Elliot began, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Don't 'hey Liv' me." She sat up. "Don't tell me it's okay or it'll be alright. It's not!!! There are billions of people in this god forsaken world. Hell, there are 300 million in this bloody country alone and I've got no one. NO ONE! If I died tomorrow no one would even notice."

"I would."  
"Sure, you'd have to break in a new partner."

"No, I'd miss you."

"Why? Why would you be any different to everybody else? My father certainly didn't love me or my mother and she certainly had a different way of expressing her love.

"But your mother did love you, Liv."

"How the hell would you know, Elliot? Really, how would you have the remotest idea as to what my mother thought?"

"She told me."

"When? When on earth did you speak to my mother?"

"About two months ago. She rang the precinct but you were in court with the Petersen case – she knew it was a rough one. I told her I'd get you to call her back but she told me not to tell you she'd rang. She said she was just checking up you because she loved you and she wanted to make sure you were okay." He reached over and brushed away her tears. "She also said to take care of her beautiful little girl and I fully intend to."

"Oh." A fresh shower of tears fell. "I'm so sorry Elliot, I didn't mean to…" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Liv, it's okay."

When Olivia woke, Elliot was in her bed and she was in his arms. Her head ached and the sunlight through the yellow curtains hurt her eyes. She fumbled with the quilt, trying to cover her face.

"Good morning, Olivia." Elliot stroked her hair.

"Morning," she mumbled back.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. Argh, maybe a new head, oh and stomach."

"That's what replacing blood volume with vodka will do."

"Never again."

"That's what we all say."

Olivia tried to sit up but her spinning head made her lie down again.

"How about I make you some strong coffee?"

"Aha." She rolled over and placed the pillow over her head.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." She glanced towards the alarm clock. "God, it's gone four. Why didn't you wake me?" She stumbled out of bed and into the sitting room.

"I did. Three times."

"I've got so much to do. I have to…"

"You have to sit and listen…okay? I didn't spend the day in bed. You may or may not have noticed I've been home today, showered and changed." Olivia looked hard, she hadn't noticed. "I've also taken several calls relating to your mom's service on Tuesday. The funeral director has everything organised except for the peony roses. He couldn't find…"

Olivia grabbed the Yellow Pages from beneath the coffee table. "Florists…f.f.fl. I'll just ring…"

Elliot took the phone book. "I already did. Three dozen peony roses as per your mom's request."

"Oh."

"The minister called to confirm he'd be at the cemetery twenty minutes before the service."

"Okay."

"And Mrs Graham from Angelton House called first thing about your mother's belongings."  
"Oh, I must…"

"And I picked them up on my way back this afternoon." Elliot stood and indicated the boxes behind the sofa. "I also phoned Cragen and you are off all week and I have Tuesday off. So what else do you need to do?"

"This." She went to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much and I'm very sorry for last night."

Elliot pulled back. "What happened last night?"

"You know, I…"

"Nothing happened." He kissed her forehead. "Now, what else needs to be done?" He pulled away.

"Could you hold me for a little longer?"

"Ah, that's easy done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I am still relatively new to the world of L&O:SVU. This story was written before I knew of Olivia's relationship with her mother and I've since found it to be contradictory to the SVU version. As this is the world of fiction I have to ask you to go along with it and enjoy the ride. **

Monday

Sunday had been a difficult day for Olivia as a string of visitors dropped by to pay their respects. Elliot called in briefly in the early afternoon but due to his son's sporting endeavours he couldn't stay; still she was grateful just to see him.

Monday afternoon, when she had a chance to sit and think, she replayed the events of Friday night. She had told Elliot she had no one but she had known for years she always had him. Maybe not the way she wanted, after all, he had spent their partnership a married man, albeit separated in recent years, but she had always been able to trust him and depend on him.

She looked at the bottle of vodka in the cabinet and, deciding she needed a drink, headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. On the way, the doorbell rang and when she opened it, Elliot stood there with an overnight bag and black suit bag.

"Hi Liv, I think it's best I stay here tonight." He moved past her.

"Okay."

"I'll just put these in here." He said heading to the bedroom. "Then they're out of the way."

"Okay."

"And I'm taking you out to dinner. A night sitting in thinking about tomorrow is not a good idea."

"Okay."

"Okay!"

Dinner was a quiet affair, Elliot filling Olivia in on the happenings in the precinct that day – all inconsequential in the face of having to bury her mother but a taste of normality nonetheless. As they were waiting for the check, Olivia reached over and took Elliot's hand.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad I did it. I thought I had no one left…" Her voice trailed off.

"But…you'll always have me."

"I know that now – it's just at the time…"

"It's a difficult time."

"And I'm sure I said horrible things to you."

"Aren't you lucky I'm so understanding?" He squeezed her hand. Olivia nodded.

When they returned to Olivia's apartment, she retired to her bedroom and Elliot went to sleep on the sofa but when he awoke in the early hours she was dozing in the armchair. He sat on the coffee table and gently shook her.

"Liv, why aren't you in bed?"  
"I was."

"Why aren't you there now?"

"I just wanted to … to be near …you."

Elliot stood and led her back to her bed. "It'll be more comfortable if we're both in here."

And it was.

TUESDAY

The weather forecast was for a warm spring morning but the gathering grey clouds reflected Olivia's mood as they neared the cemetery. She shifted several times in her seat. Elliot smiled and took her hand as the driver turned the mourning car in through the gates.

The minister greeted them as they stepped out of the car.

"Ms Benson, Mr Stabler, my deepest sympathies on your loss." He shook their hands.

"Thank you," replied Olivia, looking towards her mother's coffin, poised to be lowered into the ground. She looked at the thirty or so people standing around.

"Who are they?" she asked turning to Elliot. "I wasn't expecting so many."

"I made a few other phone calls on Saturday. Your mother had some dear friends."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We're ready when you are, Ms Benson," said the minister.

"I'm ready."

Elliot took her arm and followed the minister to the grave. She smiled when she caught sight of her boss and colleagues standing at the back of the group.

The service was short and simple, as per her mother's request. It was devoid of music or sentimentality, it could barely be called a funeral and, as it was, it was about all Olivia could cope with. However, as the coffin was lowered into the ground, Olivia heard the sounds of bagpipes coming from nearby. The tune was Amazing Grace. Elliot squeezed her hand.

"I hope you don't mind, it was just something she mentioned to Mrs Graham."

When the service concluded, most of the mourners moved to the small reception room for the wake, Elliot stood with Captain Cragen, Fin, Munch and Casey on the road, next to the mourning car.

"Elliot, we won't be able to stay for the reception," Cragen said. "Things to do."

"That's okay, I'm sure Olivia understands."

"We would just like to speak to her though, before we go," said Fin, nodding towards Olivia as she stood alone by the grave with light rain beginning to fall.

As they stood for a few more minutes making general chat, the rain became heavier. The driver approached the group with some large umbrellas and Elliot put his up and walked over to Olivia. He stood beside her, sheltering her from the rain.

"Do I need to go?" she asked quietly.

"No, you take all the time you need."

They stood awhile longer.

"I don't know how to do it, Elliot," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Say goodbye. I don't know how to say goodbye to her." She began to sob.

"Hey, hey." He held her close. "You don't need to say goodbye right now, Liv. You just take your time."

"But what if I can't? What if I can't leave her behind?"

"You don't have to leave her behind. There'll always be a piece of her with you." He kissed her head. "You'll always be able to come here and talk to her, be with her."

"So, this doesn't have to be it?"

"Of course not."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Then I guess I'm ready to go."

They stopped by the car and Olivia kissed, hugged and thanked her colleagues for being there. She listened to and accepted their condolences and sympathies but later couldn't remember what they'd said. Still, them being there was comfort enough.

As the group disbursed, the funeral director came out and led Olivia into the reception room. Captain Cragen caught Elliot's arm.

"Listen, Elliot, do you have anything urgent on tomorrow?"

"No, nothing I can think of. Why?"

"Take the day and be with Olivia. She doesn't have much in the way of family."

"Okay, I will thanks."

"Sorry, I can't reschedule that conference on Thursday and Friday, if I could send someone else…"

"Yeah, thanks…appreciate the thought."

Friday

Olivia lay stretched out on the sofa, half watching the Friday night movie, Twister, and half day dreaming. She missed Elliot, and her thoughts had drifted to him more than once in the last two days. Having him by her side during the difficult few days meant more to her than he would ever know. During their working partnership, she had thought about him romantically a few times but it was nothing compared to her thoughts of recent times.

Her eyes danced across the screen in time to see the tornado damage in Wikita, she sighed, it was how her life felt, shattered to pieces but with hope of life. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Liv, it's me," Elliot called through the door.

"Hi me, come on in."

The sat and chatted awhile about the conference before Elliot produced a business card.

"Remember Simon Clifford?"

"Um, no."

"Yeah you do – Simon Clifford, the psychiatrist we worked with on the Griffen case in '99."

"Oh yeah, sort of."

"Well, he remembered you. Asked me to give you his regards and his card – wants you to call him."

"Really? Why?"

"I think he fancies you. Are you going to call him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Anyway, let me get you a drink. Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee would be great." Elliot followed Olivia to the kitchen and stood beside her.

"How have you been doing?" Elliot asked as he retrieved the mugs.

"I've been okay."

"Did you do anything?"

"No, stayed in and watched TV."

"Sounds good to me."

"Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Twister was followed by Sweet Home Alabama and, as it began, Olivia moved nearer to Elliot. Instinctively he put his arm around her and held her close, it felt so natural he didn't think anything of it until he felt Olivia's hand on his thigh. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the screen and tried to ignore it. As the movie progressed, he felt her hand move higher in gentle circular movements. He felt a mix of emotions; firstly, he wanted her to stop, not because he didn't like it but because he did. He didn't feel now was the right time to change their relationship. Olivia was in a very vulnerable state and he felt perhaps this was just her way of feeling close to someone. Secondly, he was still a married man. He had been estranged from his wife for nearly two years and whilst he'd had the divorce papers on his kitchen bench for the best part of eighteen months, he couldn't bring himself to sign them. In his mind he was still a married man and he could not break his vows. Elliot didn't know how to handle the situation; he figured he couldn't win either way.

When the movie finished, Elliot extracted himself from Olivia and headed towards the door.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry Liv, I've got things to do. I didn't plan on staying here so long."

"Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Some."

"Will I see you?"

"I'm not sure. I can ring you tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like."

"I'd like." Olivia reached over to kiss his cheek but he backed away. "Something wrong, Elliot?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You just backed away from me."

"No, I didn't."

"You did. I went to kiss you and you stepped back."

"Oh, I didn't mean to, sorry," Elliot lied. "Want to try again?"

Olivia placed a kiss on his cheek and realised he was flinching.

"Elliot, you flinched."

"No, I didn't."

"Do I repulse you?"

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Tired of me, right?" She closed the door on him and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I am still relatively new to the world of L&O:SVU. This story was written before I knew of Olivia's relationship with her mother and I've since found it to be contradictory to the SVU version. As this is the world of fiction I have to ask you to go along with it and enjoy the ride. **

Wednesday

As a result of their Friday night parting, their working relationship was somewhat strained upon Olivia's return to the precinct. It was noticeable to all, but only Captain Cragen mentioned it.

"Benson, Stabler, in here," he ordered, late Wednesday morning.

"Yes, Captain," Elliot said as he closed the door behind them.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing to me. You two haven't exactly been on friendly terms this week. Something wrong?"

"No, sir," replied Elliot.

"Olivia?"

"No, sir, nothing's wrong."

"Alright, I'll accept that – for now, but if I don't see an improvement soon, you'll both be back in here. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

It was a quiet ride out to their noon interview with Julie Sullivan, a witness in their latest case, but on the way back Elliot decided to broach the problem. He pulled the car into a side street two blocks from the precinct.

"Liv, we need to talk."

"About?"

"About? About Friday. Look I…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Neither do I but I think we have to. We're not exactly getting along this week and…"  
"And…it's my fault, right?"

"No! No! Liv, it's nobody's fault. It was an awkward situation."

"Awkward? Is that what it was? I thought you made yourself clear."

"No, that's not what happened."

"Really? I was there Elliot, I know what happened. I went to kiss you and you backed away. Obviously the thought of me kissing you was too much to bear."

"That wasn't it at all.'

"Then what was it, Elliot – explain it to me?"

"I wanted you to kiss me."

"Sure, that makes sense."

"It does?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. If you wanted me to kiss you, why back away?"

"Because…I thought maybe you wanted something more."

"More? Why would you think that?" Olivia asked, though she knew the answer and she knew he was right, she did want more, much, much more.

"Your hand on my leg during the movie."

"And would it have been such a problem if I had wanted something more?"  
"Yes…I mean…no…"

"Which one?"

"Yes, it would be a problem…"

"Why?"

"Because you're in a vulnerable state right now and I don't want you doing something you'll regret later."

"That's chivalrous of you."

"And because I'm still a married man. I can't…I won't…Kathy's still my wife."

"You've been separated for years."

"Two years."

"Well, it's certainly not a marriage anymore."

"I know but I took a vow when I married her and I won't break it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Can we put it behind us?" He looked at Olivia, a pleading in his eyes; he didn't want to lose her.

"We can try."

Saturday

Elliot's Residence

6.58 am

A month later, their working partnership was still on shaky ground. The Captain had called them in together and separately on several occasions, the latest being the evening before as they were about to leave. Neither Elliot nor Olivia had a chance to speak during the brief encounter. Captain Cragen had simply said, "Figure this out by Monday or I'll reassign you both. Dismissed." Elliot had gone his way and Olivia hers, but after a very sleepless and restless night Elliot decided to visit Olivia. He opened the door to find her sitting on the front steps.

"Liv, how long have you been there?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Oooh, a while I think."

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"We've got a problem, haven't we?"

"Yep." Elliot took her hand. Olivia looked at him and then their clasped hands.

"Is this going to help?"

"Olivia, Liv, I…I…huh, I think our working relationship is over." He stared at her.

"Oh, I see. You don't think we can figure this out?"

"I figured it out."

"You did? Enlighten me."

"We got along fairly well until all this happened, right?"

"Right."

"And that one Friday night changed everything, right?"

"Right."

"Do you know why it changed everything?"

"Why?"

"Because I think we both realised our relationship had crossed the line."

"It had?"

"Yep. I spent most of the conference in a daydream about you and me..."

"You did?"

"Yep, and I had all these images of what would happen Friday night when I saw you again."

"So, what happened when you saw me, change your mind?"

"No, definitely not. I just couldn't."

"Because I was so vulnerable and you were married?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not so vulnerable now."

"And I'm not married."

"You're not?"

"I signed the papers that night when I got home. I'm officially divorced."

"Oh."

"Oh, is that all?"

"I rang Simon Clifford last week."

"You did? And…"

"He offered me a job."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd have to think about it but when Cragen gave us 'til Monday, I rang him and accepted. I didn't think our working relationship could be saved. I did want more that night and nothing we could say would change that."

"And now?"

"I still want you."

"Liv, you have me."

"I do?"

"Yeah." He reached in and kissed her, lightly at first but then deepening in intensity.

"Oh, Elliot." Was all Olivia could manage as she broke the kiss.

"Liv, do you want to come in where we could be more comfortable?"

"Aha," she said as he helped her up.

When the door was shut, Olivia moved into Elliot and kissed him with such passion he was grateful for the support of the wall. Then, Olivia took his hands and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. She removed his top and pulled him down with her to the bed. As things progressed, she sensed reluctance on his behalf.

"Uh Liv, could we just hang on a minute?"

"Sure, why?"

"Um, well…um…" He sat on the side of the bed.

Olivia went and stood in front of him. "Elliot? What's wrong?"

"Well, um…oh god…um…"

"Elliot, it's alright – whatever it is." She sat beside him and took his hand. "Don't you want to? Are we going too fast?"

"No, I want to…believe me; I want to – a lot."

"So?"

"You know Kathy and I were high school sweethearts, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"We married straight out of school because she was pregnant with Maureen."

"Yeah."

"Well, Kathy was my first…and, um…my only…"

"Oh, I see."

"So, I…I don't have a lot of 'experience', I mean…"

"Elliot, it's ok. We can take things slowly…"

"Good," he kissed her cheek.

"Anything else you're worried about?"

"No, I don't think so."

He drew her down to the bed and kissed her several times before he stopped again.

"Liv, um…"

"What is it, Elliot?" Olivia asked but continued kissing his body.

"I'm not …prepared."

"You look pretty ready to me." She looked up at him.

"I mean, I've not got any protection…any…um…"

"Condoms?"

"Yeah, condoms."

"Well, I'm on the pill and got a clean bill of health from my doctor two months ago."

"I got a clean bill last month."

"So, we don't need additional protection."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Elliot, just relax and enjoy yourself."

Olivia and Elliot spent the best part of the weekend exploring the new phase of their relationship. Sunday night, Elliot spent the night at Olivia's ensuring they would go to work and face Captain Cragen together. They would explain to their boss they had sorted themselves out and leave it to him to decide their fate. Olivia still had the option of working with Simon Clifford but she thought she would see what the police department could offer. Just before falling asleep, Olivia rolled over to Elliot; resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his bare chest.

"Elliot, are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber neither had experienced in a very long time.


End file.
